


I love you, too

by n_rdy



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ash Lynx Dies, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji in Love, Banana Fish Anime Spoilers, Banana Fish References, Crying, I Made Myself Cry, Love, M/M, Men Crying, Okumura Eiji Is a Mess, Okumura Eiji Loves Ash Lynx, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Sad, Sad and Happy, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tearjerker, What-If, sayonara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_rdy/pseuds/n_rdy
Summary: “𝐼’𝑚 𝑠𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑜𝑢𝑠 𝐸𝑖𝑗𝑖. 𝐻𝑒’𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒.“
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 12





	I love you, too

>Play: All I want by Kodaline

Eiji drops his school bag near his bedroom door and falls onto his bed. He sighs, exausausted. It's been a week since he left New York and he’s decided to finally text Ash. He had gotten his number secretly from one of his friends and kept it ever since.

He sits up and grabs his phone from his pocket. He turns it on to see a text from an unknown number.

“Hey Eiji been a minute, we should talk.”

He opens the message and responds, asking who it was he was texting. 

“Oh my bad, it's me Max. Ibe gave me your number incase of emergencies from you know…”

Eiji sighed in relief and disappointment. Relieved it wasn’t some gang member who hunted him down but disappointed it wasn’t Ash. He looked back down and responded to Max’s text.

“What do we need to talk about?”

Max had read the message and before a second passed he called Eiji. Eiji startled a bit, answered in confusion. “Hello?” Max paused for a second before answering him back, “Sorry I just thought this would be better over the phone rather than text.” Eiji, now more confused, waited for Max to continue. “Have you gotten into contact with Ash yet? I overheard you got his number somehow…” Eiji’s eyebrows rose, “Oh right yea, I was about to text him right now actually.” Max gave a heavy sigh from across the phone and Eiji’s face contorted into confusion again. “I don’t know how to say this Eiji, Ash is dead.” Eiji stopped breathing for a second but came to again and gave a slight laugh, “Yea like last time right? You can’t fool me twice with that.” Max sighed again,

“I'm serious Eiji. He’s gone this time.” 

Eiji’s expression dropped, “W-what?” Max continued, “They found in his body in the New York Public Library with your letter underneath him. Im sorry Eiji.” Eiji’s heart stopped and his grasp on his phone loosed as his phone fell. 

Max could barely be heard calling out to Eiji through the phone that was now on the floor. Eiji picked up his phone in panic and hung up on Max. He quickly rang Ibe. “Hell-” Eiji almost shouted, “Tell me it's not true!” Ibe paused for a moment then realized what Eiji was talking about and sighed. 

“It's true, I wanted to wait before telling you…” 

Tears began to well up in his eyes and fall down his cheek. He let go of his phone and ran out the house. His mother yelling behind him but he didn’t look back. He kept running till he couldn’t no more. His lungs stung and his eyes were blurred with tears. 

He sat down on the sand and looked at the waves and horizon. He continued to sob till he couldn't anymore.

The next morning Eiji booked a flight back to New York by himself. He boarded that night and arrived the next day. The funeral was held the day after he arrived. Eiji sat and listened to the ceremony. There weren't many people but the ones who were there were all important to Ash and that's what mattered. The talk continued and Eiji began to space out reminiscing everything that had happened within the past year.

His injury. Him going to New York with Ibe. Him meeting Ash and touching a real gun for the first time. His first time flying over a wall again. Him saving Ash a few times. That time they kissed when Ash was arrested. That one still seemed like a dream to him. 

His first hotdog at the library. That time you both talked as the sunset behind the Statue of Liberty.

Once the talk was over, the guests were allowed to say their goodbyes before they closed the casket and began the burial. Eiji was the last in the room when he stood up and walked over to Ash’s casket. He looked so peaceful. Eiji couldn’t stop the small tears that rolled down his cheek. 

He looked at Ash’s body and saw a letter in his hands with “Eiji” written on the envelope. Eiji wiped his tears and took the envelope tearing it open.

Dear Eiji,  
You know I was never one to write letters so this will be my first and probably last. If you’re reading this something bad happened to me before i could say any of this in person. I'm sorry about that but you know it can’t be helped.

Eiji chuckled a bit.

Anyways, I just wanted to thank you. Thank you for always sticking by my side even when I told you not to. I brought so much pain and hurt to you but you never left me. You stayed till the very end and gave me things I’d never have before. I finally felt as if I’d have someone to talk to other than Shorter. And after he died I thought I’d never recover. But there you were. You’ll never know how much your words and actions mean to me. I wish I could have returned the favor to you. However, I know we’ll meet again and I’ll have all the opportunity in the world to make it up to you. 

I love you Eiji. And I always will

Sayonara,  
Aslan

Eiji finally broke down completely. He grasped at the edge of the casket and bent over sobbing loudly. He clutched the letter to his chest and fell to the ground. Tears stinging his eyes. 

He was gone this time. Ash was gone. Taken away from him right after everything was good again. 

A man rushed in and had to help Eiji up while he sobbed. He didn’t care. He continued crying hard. He’d never gotten to teach Ash japanese like he promised he would. He’d never gotten the chance to show Ash around his home town like they planned. And he never got to say it back. 

I love you.

Eiji sobbed as they closed the casket and began taking it out for the burial. He watched as they picked the casket up, heaving it out the door. He lunged to try and stop them but the man had held him back. It was too late and he knew. Eiji gave up and fell back onto the chair, a mess.

After the burial Eiji was the last one standing in front of Ash’s headstone. He stared at it. More memories flooding back to him. He placed the bouquet of flowers on top. He sniffled and smiled. He pulled the letter out from his pocket rereading it again. He looked up and whispered under his breath,

I love you too, Aslan.

He got up but before he left he looked back down at the headstone. He remembered what Ash had said in the letter.

This wouldn’t be their last time meeting. 

But it would be awhile so for now, Eiji sighed

“Sayonara Aslan, till we meet again.” 

He wiped his tears again and turned walking away. 

A bittersweet smile on his face


End file.
